The goddess of war
by The majors fallen angel
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella Victoria captures Bella and tortures her in the sickest of ways, and when Bella is saved by an unlikely source, will she ever find her mate or will her past stop her? jasper/Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

You now that moment you now you've lost it all are the moment you lose yourself. I knew it would happen and i now i should have fought it but there's only so much fighting one person can do. The more I fought the anger and the hatred the more the pain would increase. So i let the hate and anger that surrounded by finally consume me and as i do i lose the last bit of myself i thought so hard to keep.

I was known for being week, people laughed at me, used me, and now i show no mercy, i show no humanity.

I am known by many as a fighter, a murderer, a warrior.

I am respected by many but i am feared by all.

I am the goddess of war.

**so guys this is my first fan fiction and i want to now if you want me to continue so review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**What you are**

**Just in case you didn't know I don't own twilight although I am planning on kidnaping jasper;)**

I watched her as she moved around the room picking up different pieces of my tattered clothing as if she was trying to make the room tidier. She moved around so gracefully and with such angelic looks that if you did not now her, if how saw her was a stranger might consider her an angel from the heavens themselves. But I knew her, I knew what she really was and if you were to look past her looks you would see the demon that she was. A sick twisted bitch whose soul purpose in life was to make my life nothing but pain, to torture me till the day I die.

As if she could feel my hateful stare her fiery red hair moved in a blur as she turned to look at me with calculating eyes.

"What is wrong Isabella? Are you bored, do you miss Eddie? Do you want him to rescue you? Ha, how about I go and get riley I'm sure he'd love to come and play with you?" she says in a sickly sweet voice that only victoria can do. Riley was victoria's lapdog really, he would hang on her every word and would use me for anything he wanted such as sex and beating. Although I never fight back anymore it's still fun for him, I don't really see the point in fighting back anymore it's not like I can harm him it will just hurt me more and give both riley and victoria a another reason to beat me not that they need one.

I looked up towards victoria as she slowly made her way towards me with nothing but amusement and a slight bit of annoyance in her eyes. As if there was anything funny about this situation but only victoria could find this situation funny the sick bitch.

She walked towards me in a way that screamed she was the predator and I was the prey, so catlike and with that smirk she always held when she was about to or is about to cause me pain. Oh how I long for the day I get to slap the smirk of her. Before I could contemplate slapping her across the face anymore I was pinned to the wall with a painfully tight grip around my throat.

" Answer the question, bitch" as I refused to show any emotion or any sign toward answering I could almost feel her anger growing that before I could even consider answering my head made contact with the cold hard wall. A sharp pain spread through my body and then I smelt and felt the coppery smell of my blood slowly sliding down the side of my head.

As much as I tried to encore the pain one traitorous tear escaped and with that victoria released my pained throat and as I fell in a heap on the floor. As I tried to get pack up victoria started to leave. "I don't know why anyone would ever waste their time with you, you're pathetic. Maybe riley will teach you some manners hmm. _Riley"_ although she did not scream I knew the bastered heard. As victoria opened the door to leave riley walked through and looked at victoria with a loving smile.

"Remember riley baby do not kill her but do have fun, teach her a message about manners will you" she says with a grin.

"Off course I won't kill her baby" I wish, that would be to kind.

With that they shared a kiss, I almost pucked and if I had any food in my stomach I'm pretty sure I would have. After their kiss victoria left closing the door behind her. As I looked at riley he turned and looked at me with an almost sinister grin. He had that glint in his eyes that promised violence and all I could do was lay there and wait for the torture to begin.

**Ok guys what do you think should I continue, any ideas do u want peter and char in this story? Review please and happy New Year!**


End file.
